The Next Generation
by Nevalynn
Summary: Spoilers!Endgame. Oneshot! After the fall of Thanos, the world tried to cope with the loss and resurrection of millions. One thing became clear: Earth is not, nor shall it ever be, the final frontier. This story follows the story of Tony Stark's only daughter


_Click. Click. Click. Click._

"Miss Stark-"

"Doctor Stark," the tall brunette replies as she turned to reply, "Morgan Stark."

"Dr. Stark, my name is Sam Wilson. I used to work with your father. Do you have a minute?" the man asked.

"Walk with me. I do not have all day. What is it that you require?"

The older man quickly fell in to step with her. Walking down the brightly lit hall until they came to a glass-walled office. Next to the door, there was a name plate. _Morgan H. Stark, PhD. Director of Geostatistics and Analytics. _

_"_Morgan - " he starts.

"Mr. Wilson, I am well aware that you are Captain America - well not the original. That you alongside my father, were responsible for defeating Thanos. That you are a part of the Avengers Initiative. So please, spare me the time and cut out the bullshit." She quickly interjects.

"Your father saved the lives of billions of people. He stopped Thanos' entire army in the span of two minutes. Let me ask you, why the hell have you dishonored his memory by avoiding the family that raised you? Your mother passed nearly 8 years ago. Your father 20 years ago. Why have you avoided S.H.I.E.L.D?" Sam asks.

"I am not so arrogant to believe that I am the next Black Widow, or Tony Stark. I made the decision after my mother died, to live a simple life. To use what I have learned to save the lives of millions of people by walking in their shoes. I specialize in crime and environmental hazards, Mr. Wilson. I am not the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, that my father was. If you are here to ask me to join the Avengers, than you are shit out of luck. Please leave my office."

Sam signed resigned. He turned and walked out of the office and back out into the hall. He realizes now that they all failed Morgan. She was born to two incredible people, raised during the rapture. She lost her father, her mother, her home. _Not all heroes wear capes. She finally broke the chain that Howard had told Tony about back in 1970. _

Back in the office, Morgan sank down to her knees and wrapped her arms tightly around her chest. _I should have done more. I am sorry, Daddy. I couldn't be like you. I do not believe in no-win scenarios. Neither did you Daddy. _She thought to herself, as she pulled out a small orange bottle full of peach colored pills.

_They can never know, Daddy. That I became an anxious mess. That I threw myself into my work to avoid dealing with the grief and loss of losing you and Momma. That I was Tony Stark and Pepper Potts' only daughter._

She popped out two of the pills and dry-swallowed them. She wiped away her tears, and got back up to her feet.

"Computer, call Nick Fury." She commanded.

The dial tone sounds across the room.

"Morgan- what can this old man do for you?" He asked.

"Uncle Nick, can you get Quill to drop by? I need to speak with him. You spent your entire life protecting Earth from threats. Earth already has enough heroes. It's about high time we expanded into space. To go where no man has gone before. I came across an article written by a Jonathan Archer about Space. Via the Air Force, he's started the Starfleet Initiative."

"Quill can be there shortly. Why do you bring up Starfleet?"

"Uncle Nick, how would you feel about creating an inter-planetary section of S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Morgan, you renounced the agency when you were 15. Hell, I know you just kicked Wilson out on his ass."

"I told him I wasn't going to join the Avengers Initiative. And I won't. But I'm a scientist. I believe in peace. I'm not naive enough to believe that you cannot have peace without war."

"Covert operations in space. What the hell would you call it?"

"Section 31. After the 31 people who saved this world. Momma, Daddy, Mr. Rogers, Sam, Peter, Quill, Gamora, Nebula, Groot, Rocket, Drax, Uncle Bruce, Black Widow, Uncle Clint, Antman, Aunt Peggy, Mr. Coulson, Ms. Hill, the Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Bucky Barnes, Thor, Ms. Jane, Black Panther, Dr. Strange and his Assistant, Happy, Rhodey, Capt. Marvel, You, and Me."

"Take the damn cat with you."

Goose jumped up on top of the desk from where he was lounging.

\- End -


End file.
